character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruno Bucciarati (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Bruno Bucciarati= |-|Sticky Fingers= Summary Bruno Bucciarati was an ordinary boy whose father was put into a coma by two gangsters. While he was in the hospital, Bruno swore to protect his father by joining the group that had hurt him in the first place, Passione. Bruno became a Capo after Polpo's death, though he alongside new recruit, Giorno Giovanna wished to take down the boss to stop the drugs market. After Bruno faces Diavolo, he is killed but his soul is placed back into his body by Giorno, however, Bruno knew his body would eventually wither and die but he chose to use his last few days fighting against the boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Bruno Bucciarati Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Passione Capo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will (Betrayed Passione, even after losing to Diavolo to protect Trish, Was willing to throw himself and his enemy out of moving train to save his allies), Immortality (Type 7, After his fight with Diavolo he died, however, Giorno was able to put his soul back into his corpse), Pain Suppression (While undead Bruno feels no pain and was completely unaware of the fact a piece of his arm had fallen off), Resistance to Fungus Manipulation (Since he was dead, Green Day couldn't grow mould on him) |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation (Can create zippers on anything and will make the thing the zipper is on have the consistency of cloth), Disassembly (These zippers can be used to split people and objects into pieces), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Bruno can use his zippers to make a pocket dimension in anything even a person who is smaller than him), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Narancia, Overpowered Giorno)' | Large Town Level '(Is able to harm powerful Stands like Oasis and King Crimson) Speed: Normal Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Is comparable to Giorno, Reacted to attacks from King Crimson)' | MFTL '(Has fought evenly against King Crimson) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived an attack from his own Stand) | Large Town Level''' (Survived attacks from Gold Experience) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sticky Fingers: '''Sticky Fingers is a Close-Range Stand. It has the ability to place zippers on anything it touches. These zippers can have various effects, from splitting people into pieces or creating a small pocket dimension within something or someone. When someone is separated into pieces by this ability they do not die, however, if organs are split apart then those organs will stop working. '''Key: Bruno Bucciarati | Sticky Fingers Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7